Darkness Within Me
by BabySerenity
Summary: *CHAPTER 2* SM/HP She ran away from not knowing anything, not really understanding her problems. Her friends dont understand why shes acting the way she does when she runs off to a faraway place... R&R if you wanna read more!
1. Running Away

hey hey! Thanks for all your patience with this story! I cant believe I finished the first chapter! Anyways its shorter than I was hoping it to be, but don't worry all my other chapters will be the same or much longer!  
  
The pairing in this story has finally been decided! Its going to be a Usagi/Voldemort ficcie! That's the mysterious couple that I had....what!? Usagi/Voldemort!??!?!?! *shrugs* hey don't ask me, u all decided on which idea you wanted...  
  
Anyways the final votes for the ideas-  
  
A. usa/oliver 8  
  
B. usa/voldy 11 ~WINNER~  
  
So don't fret all you oliver fans! Just email me - babyserenity_chan@yahoo.com if you want more updates on the usa/oliver fic I started!  
  
~*Darkness Within Me*~ Chapter 1  
  
~~~^~~~ Author's POV (that's me! Hehehe)  
  
She ran. Her small feet padded across the earth. Long silver tresses flew behind her as she turned and ran towards the rising moon. She didn't know why they were after her. She didn't know where she was. And so she definitely hadn't planned on stumbling upon a castle within the woods.  
  
A growl close to her lead to her ear-splitting scream. An enormous black boarhound ran right in front of her. The girl stumbled back but flinched as she heard something else.  
  
"Sh! It'd be okey, missy," a voice behind her trying to sooth, but failing miserably, "It'd only be Fang."  
  
She whirled around at the newcomer. If there was any part in her body that was not already in fear, well it was now. Whoever stood in front of her was not easily considered a man. He looked like a giant human, but with a strange wild side connected to him. His long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face. But you could still see his glittering black beetles playing as his eyes.  
  
Her sapphire blue orbs widened and she quickly ran from the two. Her legs were barely holding her up since she had at least ran 3 miles getting away from the others. She kept going even after the sound of being followed ceased.  
  
She was easily getting tired as she noticed the sun peaking up from the edge of the sky. If you would have walked past at this exact moment, you would have thought this was a beautiful painting. The few rays of sun glimmering on the fresh carpet of snow with the smell of morning in the air. Lone wolfs that had strayed away from their packs were searching for their families, birds were flying every which way, and the swans on the lake were basking in the early morning sunshine.  
  
The girl was staring at a giant castle. And she started to trudge up towards the front door. Exhaustion getting the best of her, she fell after her first few failed attempts, her hand reached out in front as if reaching for warmth. The snow on her head felt as soft as a pillow. And soon she slipped into oblivion.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
Young Harry Potter opened his eyes as the sunlight streamed through the windows. By reaction, his hand quickly shot up to his forehead, his hand tracing the lightning bolt scar engraved onto it. The dream he had just had was slipping away quickly and the more he thought about it, the more he forgot. But then again he memorized every little detail. He had had the same dream for the past month and every time, the woman in it became clearer. But he had never been able to see her face. She was all he could remember in the dream. Nothing else.  
  
And every time he had the dream, right as he was going to see her face, he woke up. He cursed lightly and got out of bed, thinking of the mystery woman. Harry Potter slipped on his shirt and the uniform to his school, a black cloak. He left the dorm room and walked down the stairs and left Gryffindor tower by the swinging portrait of the pink lady. His two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger ran up to him as he walked up to the Great Hall doors.  
  
Hermione, with a full head of bushy brown hair, exclaimed, "We're not allowed inside! Something happened and they won't tell us what! I bet it is something for the school! Maybe we'll have a study club or something like that!"  
  
Ron's side was different, "Dream on Hermione! I heard that there was this hot new babe who is a singer that's coming for the Christmas Ball! She's supposed to be around 18, but others say that she's our age!"  
  
(A/N: hey I love both of um, just wanted to bring out their opinions, thought it might be funny...)  
  
~~~^~~~ Dumbledore's POV  
  
My eyes widened as Hagrid rushed into the Great Hall early in the morning with a bundle in his arms. A very raggedy, bloody bundle. Taking immediate control I commanded Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to get all of the students that were eating out into the hall. I had Professor Sprout run and get Madam Pomfrey. I turned to tell our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to get ready on defense, when I noticed that she wasn't there.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir. It'd be only a poor little girl. I saw her last night, she be running through the Forbidden Forest, outran my Fang, she-" Hagrid started to explain.  
  
"Ho-Hotaru," the girl under the cloak groaned. "Please, get Hotaru." I could hear her cough up blood, "I need to s-speak with her.  
  
I blinked, wondering how the girl new of the newest addition to the staff, "She's not here right now, I could have someone go fetch for her."  
  
Seconds later Madam Pomfrey came rushing in, Professor Sprout at her heel. She ran over to us and started poking and probing the poor girl who was still sputtering "Hotaru" every few seconds.  
  
The one, Hotaru, finally arrived, as the double doors opened and a young 14 year old girl sped walked up to us.  
  
The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's violet eyes flashed in recognition and then glazed with wisdom once again and she breathed, "hime..." Running over to the wounded girl, she knelt down on her knees and lifted the hood a little to be able to see her face. "Usa-hime..."  
  
The girl laughed dryly, "How many...times...have I told you not...to call me...that..." Her tone turned serious and she added softly. "The Inners know, Hota-chan, they know about me...and...."  
  
Hotaru silenced her but putting a finger on the girls lips, "Speak no more of him, this isn't the time, nor the place to bring someone such as him up." She looked over to me and nodded.  
  
I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention, "Madam Pomfrey, you may take the young girl, with Professor Tomoe, to the Infirmary for a few nights. Hagrid, would you kindly carry her there? Professor Sprout, go tell Professors Snape and McGonagall to let the students back in to eat their breakfasts, it has been quite an eventful morning."  
  
~~~^~~~ Usagi's Flashback I winced as I shielded my eyes from the blinding light. I was floating around in a large cloud of light. A silver spark started in front of me and a form materialized from it. It took the shape of someone I once knew, someone whom I knew dearly.  
  
The woman had a skin-tight white dress on with fairy like wings on the back. (A/N: Not the same kind usa uses, like um, four little small wings, if u know what im tryin to say...) Her hair was held up into two buns and streamers of lavender cascaded down. A golden crescent moon rested on her forehead, which glowed bright and blinding to the untrained eye.  
  
Her bottomless orbs were cerulean and she looked towards me with small smile. I nodded my head and basically drifted up to her, "Okasan." We enveloped each other into a small hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
My mother gave a small sigh and replied, "I am here for you, my darling musume. Since the Inners have betrayed you for your past, I am here to bring your changed destiny." She paused. "Instead of marrying Prince Endymion, you already know of your love. But it will not be an easy task to meet each other. He is of darkness, you of light. He is as evil as you are pure."  
  
A few stray tears found their ways down my cheeks, "You mean I can finally live my own life? Live my own destiny? Make my own legend?"  
  
She nodded hesitantly, "However, there is a slight consequence to a change the ever flowing stream of time." I took a step back, regretting these next words, "But both of you shall not marry. Shall never have a relationship in the ways of the people. Since he is a total opposite, he is needed to balance the universe."  
  
My eyes widened and I shook my head, and repeated muttering, "Iie.....iie this can't be, nani!?"  
  
My loving mother looked away, knowing how much it hurt me to find this out, "But you must remember, if there is light, there is always darkness. The closer you are to the light, the bigger your shadow, and the stronger your shadow will become."  
  
I sighed knowing the truth in her words, my voice cracked, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
My mother, Selene, smiled in gratitude, "I know this is hard on you, but you must follow Destiny. When the Inners attack you, you will run away, far away. Into a magical forest with unicorns, wolves, and centaurs. There you will go to a castle called Hogwarts. It is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. When you arrive, find Princess Hotaru of Saturn."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Remember, Serenity, there will be conflict between those at the school and your lover. You will eventually chose your side to fight on. Darkness, to be filled with the lust for power and the hate for all, or Light, loving everyone and fighting for what you presume best. Good luck my darling daughter. I wish you the best."  
  
Another tear fell down my cheek as I watched her fade away, "I will try, mother."  
  
~~~^~~~ End Flashback  
  
I snapped out of my memories as I felt myself being lifted off of the table where the giant had set me down earlier. My voice cracked again, "Hota- chan?"  
  
I couldn't really move my head much, but from what I could hear, she was to the giant's left, or right above me (A/N: well, Hagrid's carrying her like sideways so yeah, above her), "Hai, hime?" I felt a cold hand rest on my arm. It sent a shiver down my spine, as I remembered her always being that way.  
  
She chuckled as if knowing what I was thinking. I sighed, she would always remain the same. I struggled out the words, "I need...to talk to you....its....important..."  
  
As I figured she would, she soothed me, "Don't worry about it now, hime. Just go to sleep and get some rest, we'll talk when you feel better."  
  
I started to struggle in the giant's arms, giving him quite a struggle, "I feel fine!"  
  
Two adults rushed into the room following a bunch of mad rampaging students. All in black. It seemed everyone but the teachers wore black. Many of the students stopped and stared at us as I struggled to get out of the giant's grasp.  
  
"Are you trying to kill her!?" one shouted. I looked over and stopped struggling, noticing I was causing a show. It was a boy. He had red hair with freckles all over his face. He was tall and lanky. I smiled embarrassed and bowed my head. "Gomen, Minna."  
  
I fell out of the giant's arms as he was trying to get me under control. I stood up, dusted myself off, and looked around the Great Hall. Now, everyone was staring at me. Ogling at me, wondering how I got inside the magical shield.  
  
I staggered, my feet disheveled.  
  
Someone behind me sneered. I quickly turned around and saw the one, he looked so familiar. Looked like one of my koibito's best men. The young boy looked like him, exactly. His silver hair was slicked back and greasy. He had a pale, pointed face and spoke with a bored, drawing voice, "And who are supposed to be!? Barging in on our school when we all have things to do." He snickered. "You should pay more respect to your betters." I laughed scornfully. Yes, just like his father, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
I could feel the energy within my body begin to fade as the room was constantly becoming misty. She held her head in her hands and fell forward, right into his hands, Draco Malfoy's hands.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
translations~  
  
Gomen - sorry  
  
Minna - everyone  
  
hime - princess  
  
chan - to a good friend, girl, or term of endearment  
  
iie - no  
  
hai - yes  
  
nani - why!? Or what!?  
  
Musume - daughter  
  
Okasan - mother  
  
koibito - lover  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
now, for the one thing of what's going to happen to her is still going on, heres the standings- A. Slytherin 6  
  
B. Gryffindor 4  
  
C. wonder around... 1  
  
D. become an enemy... 4  
  
E. become Snape assist. 9  
  
F. become Hotaru assist. 6  
  
G. become McGonagall assist. 0  
  
H. become hagrid assist. 2  
  
snapes assistant is winning so far! Then its hotaru's and slytherin! It's a close race, and im going to close it by the next chapter!  
  
And for the ones that may become a good friend with usagi or is going to have a crush on her -  
  
draco 7  
  
snape 2  
  
oliver 1  
  
since draco was winning since I wrote this chapter, I put a small part of him in it! Well, snapes in it too, but the cliffie ends with draco!  
  
~!~PREVIEWS~!~  
  
Heres a story that Pudmuffin and I started just recently, its something i've NEVER seen before...EVER! And well I think it's a good idea, no title as of yet -  
  
~~~^~~~ Haruka's POV  
  
I looked at the piece of paper to see if I had the right place. Sighing, I tucked it back into my pocket and casually walked up the steps toward the school. One of the doors was already open, so I walked in, looking for someone to talk to. I saw no one at the desk. Glancing around, not really knowing what to do, I called out to no one in particular. "Hello?" My call echoed in the room for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, there was a clatter was heard in the back, and before I could even think of seeing what it was, a young girl rushed into the room. Her hair was short, blue and even, and her eyes shined as she put on a polite grin.  
  
"Hello, miss, my name is Aogiri Suzumi. How may I help you?" I smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to enroll two new students in your dancing school." I answered. I hope that Usagi and Hotaru were right about the Tennyo being here. She walked over to the desk, and I followed.  
  
"They're names and ages please?" She asked.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, 16, and Tomoe Hotaru, 13." I answered, glancing around. These days i was pretty paranoid, especially with two others I had to look out for.  
  
"Don't you think, well, that they're a little old to begin dancing?" The girl asked, bringing my attention back to my task.  
  
"They've, uh, had lessons." I answered dumbly.  
  
"Alright, thank you for choosing Aogiri Dance School." Suzumi smiled at me. I turned to the door, changed my mind and turned back. She raised her eyebrows as if to ask if I needed something else.  
  
"Do you know where I could find some place to stay?" I asked. This wasn't really a part of the plan, and I'm sure Usagi would find something wrong with this sudden idea.  
  
"Well, it would be difficult to find something last minute. If you want, you can stay here until you can find somewhere." I eyed her suspiciously. Its not that it was just odd, especially if there is a maiden here, I just wasn't used to sincere offers. I turned the possibilities over in my head, and finally decided that it would help us even more on finding the maiden.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, that would be a great help." I said, putting on the fakest smile.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
heres one for await the arrival, a sailor moon/star wars fic that im workin on the second chapter -  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
Anakin blinked as Mace Windu actually charged her head on, something that he would not normally do. Serenity though stood calm and when his sword was only just inches from her head. She held out her hand and gave a disapproving "tsk."  
  
She walked around him and looked at him up and down, smirked and finally spoke, "Rule Number 1: You do not start a battle with someone you know nothing about," she cocked her head to the side, "Rule Number 2: Never be the first to charge, let your opponent be the one to make the first move," Serenity turned away and started to walk to the other side but lectured again, "And Rule Number 3:..."  
  
The shock on his face was all he had time for because the girl sprung at him and took a few precise swings, knocking him into the back wall. Finally after about ten seconds of her forwardness, he was up against the wall with a saber at his throat. She stared into his eyes and spoke again, "Never let your guard down."  
  
The glow light of her saber left and she walked away from the man against the wall. She held up the hilt of the laser sword and it disappeared, and reappeared in Anakin's hands.  
  
Seconds later she was surrounded by all of the Jedi, who had positioned their light sabers at her throat.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
Anyways, please please please please please PLEASE review! It could only be one word, it could just be to vote, it could be constructive criticism...hell it could even be a flame, but they help me too! I love getting any kind of response! Good or bad.. But of course I do prefer good *hint*  
  
if u ever want to talk to me about anything or yell at me to get off my lazy ass and start working you can aim me - bmoorsprinter36  
  
you can email me at babyserenity_chan@yahoo.com or emily5389@yahoo.com  
  
-BabySerenity ^^  
  
babyserenity_chan@yahoo.com  
  



	2. The Silver Haired Goddess

Well, im back! And my goal of writing sorta worked, because I started my next chapter also, I wanted to finish this one, so I could get it out to everyone asap, so its not as long as I hoped.  
  
Finals are over and I passed! YAY! ^^ ill have SOME free time this summer, not too much tho, since im taking summer school so I have a free hour for the whole year! I can dedicate most of it to my writing if u all like! Plus i've started a few original stories, and my friends, after some badgering, has gotten me to start a manga! Yes indeed, I can draw! And i've been working on my characters! Im going to post pictures of them and stuff on my website when I get to my dads to use his scanner.  
  
On another note, yes, I know I did say flames don't bother me, one flame from each person, well when that person reviews like 180 with the EXACT same flame, well, it starts to piss me off, and thank you so much MarsMoonStar for helping me get through this!  
  
Dedication: dedicated to MarsMoonStar for listening to me when I needed her!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! CANT YOU GET IT STRAIGHT!?!?!? NOOOTHIIIING!  
  
Final vote for what Usagi ends up doing in the school....-  
  
A. Slytherin 7  
  
B. Gryffindor 4  
  
C. wonder around... 1  
  
D. become an enemy... 5  
  
E. become Snape assist. 13 ~*WINNER*~  
  
F. become Hotaru assist. 7  
  
G. become McGonagall assist. 0  
  
H. become hagrid assist. 2  
  
~~~^~~~ Last time -  
  
Someone behind me sneered. I quickly turned around and saw the one, he looked so familiar. Looked like one of my koibito's best men. The young boy looked like him, exactly. His silver hair was slicked back and greasy. He had a pale, pointed face and spoke with a bored, drawing voice, "Who are supposed to be? Barging in on our school when we all have things to do." He snickered. "You should pay more respect to your betters." I raised my eyebrows and laughed scornfully. Yes, just like his father, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
I could feel the energy within my body begin to fade as the room was constantly becoming misty. I held my head in my hands and fell forward, right into his hands, Draco Malfoy's hands.  
  
~~~^~~~ Usagi's POV  
  
I woke to the arguing whispers above me. They were from many different people. One I remember the most, one I had known since before I could remember. She spoke with hints of ever flowing knowledge, and with a deadly and cold feeling.  
  
"How can you be sure?" An icy voice opposed my friend. "How can you be sure this is your friend?"  
  
I could just feel the anger within Hotaru's voice as she defended me, "It is written in the stars that this day will come. The death courier has informed me of her coming. And I welcome her gratefully. It seems forever since we've last met." The same voice from before cut in, "But if you haven't seen her in forever, how do you know it is her? Do not make a foolish assumption! Anyone could take her personality and looks, and just waltz in here on the predicted date."  
  
Hotaru's wrath grew, "How could you not know it is her!?" She shrieked then calmed down, not wanting to alarm the other professor. "She is the light of the galaxy. She is serenity. She risks her life, to save the world. Without her, there would be pandemonium. Pandemonium is what is not needed."  
  
I opened my eyes and noticed Hotaru was standing with a man at the foot of my bed. Bed? I blinked and quickly sat up. Looking around, I noticed I was in what they would call an Infirmary. Just as soon as I could look around for a moment, my trusted friend rushed over to me, "Usa-hime?"  
  
I forced a small smile on my face. "Hai?"  
  
She nodded swiftly, "So the queen finally came to you. Finally told you to come here to stray from the your bothersome destiny. Thank Selene that Hagrid was in the Forbidden Forest that night, searching for herbs."  
  
"Mother told me that I must chose. Chose between love and the life of others, the balance of the universe. If I chose love, the world as we know it shall be in chaos. Not the entity, but the true destruction itself." I looked down and noticed my clothes had been changed, my body had been seen. I would ask Hotaru about it when we had time alone. (A/N: no perverted thoughts, you will see why later!) "But, if I were to select the life of others, I would become empty, never be able to love. I would just be an immortal, guarding the cosmos by myself."  
  
"Usa-hime... no matter what you will never be alone. In your heart I will be there for you. You are my princess and forever I will be with you. Be it just in your heart I will still be with you."  
  
~~~^~~~ Harry's POV  
  
My head hurt like hell. Wait, that was an understatement. But could it hurt more than hell? I'll never know fully until I'm dead. If that is, I do go to hell.  
  
I laughed sourly and rolled over so I was laying on my stomach. My eyes widened as I noticed who was in the room towering over another bed, a bed with the beautiful young woman who had fallen into Malfoy's arms earlier. I seethed when I thought of the slimy Slytherin. I shook him out of my head as I noticed who she was talking to, the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tomoe. She's my second favorite to Remus Lupin, yet she was extremely strict, almost as much as Professor McGonagall. And her eyes. Her eyes were like orbs of death, devoid of emotion.  
  
Though Tomoe looked only thirteen, she seemed to possess knowledge as if she were centuries old. She knew how to trick the Weasley twins, and outwit the slyest sneak. Even though she looked frail, she was an amazing witch. She had black hair and her body basically glowed with a dark purple aura. I have never seen her smile, which she seemed to be doing at the moment.  
  
A cough behind them made the two girls remember that he was still there. Professor Tomoe frowned and turned around to him, "Severus," she paused, "Could you please get Albus and bring him here?"  
  
He just smirked, "Why should I do your dirty work for you?"  
  
Tomoe's eyes narrowed and was about to retort back at him but a melodic voice interrupted, "Could you please bring him?"  
  
Snape's eyes widened, taken aback by her sincerity and purity. He mumbled something incoherent and he left. As soon as the door shut and they could no longer see his retreating figure, the young woman let out a soft laugh, though not as pure as it had been when she spoke.  
  
I smirked and gave a loud snort. I quickly slapped my head when they turned around, but regretting that too, since it hurt like whatever hell would feel like. Malfoy had conjured a bat and using the levitational spell, he wacked me with it, sending me straight to an unconscious state.  
  
Strangely Tomoe's eyes glassed over for a moment, before she spoke again, "Potter? What are you doing in here?"  
  
I blushed, embarrassed, "Malfoy cast a spell on me again."  
  
Professor Tomoe looked over to the woman again and the women shocked me in her reply, "Malfoy? Is he any relation to a Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"His son," I paused for a moment, then realized that he was well known in the wizarding world, so it didn't seem unlikely that she would know him. A wave of pain washed through my head like a hurricane. I gave a strangled sigh and grabbed my pounding head.  
  
Surprisingly, the woman jumped out of the bed in her condition and ran over to me, disregarding any of Professor Tomoe's calls. She moved the hair out of my face, and her eyes widened the moment she saw my scar. I winced, expecting, 'OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HARRY POTTER!' But her reaction was quite different, and I didn't know whether to be grateful, or afraid. Her reaction seemed to be with the mixture of joy and anger.  
  
She gave me a small smile as she quietly sat down and stared me in the eye with a sharp, yet gentle touch. "Harry Potter, I have heard of your deeds. I haven't figured where to classify you yet in my mind. You saved the world, but you led one of my dearest friends close to death. Though I have pride in knowing you've saved us, I could never forgive you," The smile on her face faded, "I'm sorry it was you that was put through all of this pain."  
  
My eyes were as wide as they had ever been, and I swear I heard my jaw hit the floor. Here this woman was, at first, talking about how great I was, and then she was acting as if she cared about Lord Voldemort. How anyone could possibly feel sorry for him and angry at me was appalling.  
  
She smiled sadly as Tomoe put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Hime..."  
  
"Hota-chan, I'm fine. I don't need any of your sympathy." The woman turned back to me and nodded, "I'm sorry, I've forgotten to introduce myself, "She looked out of the window, speaking softly, "My name is Usagi."  
  
A silence filled the room as I sat there, pondering about this Usagi. I wanted to know why. I wanted to know how. Finally I broke the silence, stammering, "But...why?"  
  
Agitation filled Professor Tomoe's eyes as she explained, "Potter, there are some things someone as young as you could never understand," Tomoe paused, her eyes flickered over to Usagi for a moment, "Please understand, you must trust Usagi-hime," a small smile formed on her lips, "Her intentions are for the best.  
  
Suddenly the doors swung open revealing the Headmaster and the Potions Master. Their expressions were different, Dumbledore's calm, collected, and worried, while Snape's agitated and slightly resentful.  
  
Recognition flashed through Dumbledore's eyes as he stared at the girl in wonder. Confused, I kept changing my views, from Dumbledore, to Usagi, and back.  
  
He took a few steps forward, captivated by her bottomless sapphire eyes. He stumbled in his attempts to say something, "S-s-Sere? Renity?" Blinking he shook his head and looked back to Usagi, "Sorry, Miss, but I never caught your name."  
  
She smiled as she stood up and gave a short bow, "Tsukino Usagi. It's a pleasure to be back at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, sir."  
  
Dumbledore then turned to face me, his eyes twinkling under his half-moon spectacles in turmoil,"Ah, Mr. Potter, I believe it is now time for breakfast. Perhaps you would go get a bite to eat while it is hot. I heard the pancakes for this morning were to be scrumptious."  
  
I nodded numbly, taking his hint and shuffled out of the infirmary. On the way, I heard mumbling come from the paintings. But as soon as I got to one, they would immediately stop.  
  
Even the ghosts were acting jittery. Whispering excitedly to another. I saw one ahead of me that I recognized. He was dubbed 'Nearly Headless Nick' and was the Gryffindor's resident ghost. "Sir Nicholas!" I rushed over to see his kind ghostly face.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Why?" I paused, "Why is everyone so excited?"  
  
He studied me carefully as shock was apparent on his face, "You...don't know?" I shook my head as he smiled brightly, "Well, young Harry. Serenity is back!" he quietly floated away, forgetting about my confusion.  
  
I ran to the great hall to find that people were already headed to their first class. Grabbing a slice of bread with grape jelly smothered all over it, I started on my long walk to the dungeons, for double-potions with Slytherin.  
  
I walked inside and sat between my two best friends, Ron and Hermione, who both have taken the liberty to watch me more closely since last year when Lord Voldemort rose.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Harry," Ron muttered, "Malfoy sure socked you! Ready to kick the slimy git's ass?"  
  
Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes, and gave us her traditional 'if you do that you'll get in trouble and loose points from Gryffindor' look, "How are you feeling, Harry?"  
  
I shrugged, but in the back of my head I felt something tugging, some question that I wanted answered, and I had thought I had just found the one to do that, "Hermione, I know this sounds strange, but what is serenity?"  
  
She looked at me, confused, "I don't quite understand what you are trying to say."  
  
I furrowed my brow, "I mean, is there anything more to serenity than just peace and tranquility?"  
  
A snort came from the doorway, as Malfoy paraded in, his posse in tow. He smirked and kept his head held high as he sat down next to Pansy Parkinson. Seconds later, the greasy haired potions professor walked inside, followed by the one from the hospital room, the silver-haired goddess.  
  
~~~^~~~ Snape's POV  
  
Great. Another pitiful teacher who looks no more than 20! At least she looks older than that Hotaru. I growled, I had never liked the girl. There was something in the air around her that just yelled out to the world 'death.'  
  
Even so, the woman behind me scared me. Everything about her reminded me of someone long ago, reminded me of her. It was impossible though for it to be her since it was at least thirty years ago when I saw her last. Possibly it is her child?  
  
Her aura seems so pure, so innocent, so puerile. It seemed foolish for me to think someone was so perfect, and yet she radiated in the light. I cleared my throat to get the attention of my class that I just remembered I was teaching. "Sit." I snapped, ignoring this Usagi and walked to the front of the class. "Professor Dumbledore seems it would be best to have an assistant since this is one of the most complex and difficult class of." I stalked up, glaring at many of the students.  
  
"Shall I introduce myself, Professor?" a sickeningly sweet voice from behind me asked.  
  
Making it known to the class that I was annoyed and they'd better watch out, I rolled my eyes, "Yes, do, go on." But the woman who either didn't hear it, or just ignored it, smiled, "Arigato." She turned to the class as I slumped down in my chair behind my desk. "Konban wa. Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi."  
  
My eyes widened as I got a better look at Usagi, who took off her cloak. Her silver hair was down to her knees, in a messy, wavy, model look. She had a long black robe on underneath her cloak. "I am from Japan, and I am nineteen years old as of June thirtieth. I enjoy spending time with my friends. They consider me carefree and lenient, but be warned, I have a nasty temper."  
  
Her daughter then, she has to be. I thought. Usagi turned to look at me to ask what we were going to do, but I waved my hand and she turned back around smiling. "Well it seems I get to teach the class today."  
  
I ignored all the happy faces on the Gryffindors. Serenity. Serenity was the name of the woman she reminds me of. Their radiance, their looks, their personalities, and most of all, their smiles are the same. When she came to Hogwarts 30 years ago, when she fell in love with the most evil, the worst person ever imaginable.  
  
Tom Riddle.  
  
The name of one of my old best friends sends shivers down my spine, makes the hair on the back of my neck prickle with fear, and brings drops of sweat down my face. Just thinking that he used to be one of my friends makes my blood boil. Though Serenity still loved him, knowing that he would eventually kill all those people.  
  
Usagi pulled me out of my thoughts as she spoke to the class. "Today you will concoct a potion that was actually invented by me just a few years ago. There will be no uses for it today, but tomorrow, we shall test them."  
  
One of the Gryffindors rose her hand. My lip curled as Usagi called on her and the "mudblood" Granger spoke, "What is it supposed to do?"  
  
The smile on the silver-haired woman sickened me, "Well, when we are finished tomorrow, I will bring in a potion I have made, mix it with yours, and then something you extremely desire shall come. Nothing too extravagant since my potion will block it."  
  
Squeals of excitement arose in the students but Usagi quieted them, "And the person who thinks of the most creative title for it by tomorrow will gain 25 points towards their house."  
  
I sneered, such a childish lesson, why would someone care about something so completely foolish? All of this nonsense, I knew she wasn't fit to teach potions.  
  
But it was still strange, not many potions masters can make their own concoctions with these powers, maybe for cures or something small like that. But strange, there was one other, other then Professor Dumbledore and myself, who could do this task, and it was, indeed, Serenity.  
  
I listened more as Usagi explained what materials they would need. "A strand of hair from a unicorn's mane, a small dab of toad's blood, two drops of human saliva, and a handful of snail's eggs." (A/N: strange ingredients, I know, but they sort of sounded like something they would use.) "I will provide all the material except your saliva which will be added last tomorrow, and it must be the saliva of the one who's making the wish." My eyes started to twitch as she awarded a Gryffindor 10 points. A Gryffindor! 10 whole points! This is an outrage! And not just any Gryffindor! No! It just had to be the lousy, no-good, famous Harry Potter. Oh, how I despise that pitiful boy.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
DONE! Translations~  
  
Japanese~  
  
Arigato - thank you  
  
Konban wa - good evening  
  
Watashi wa - my name is, I am  
  
hime - princess  
  
hai - yes  
  
iie - no  
  
chan - to a good friend, girl, or term of endearment  
  
some wizard~  
  
muggle - non magical person  
  
mudblood - wizard with muggle parents  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
kudos to ChibiChaos, ~Person, and De-chan! The three actually guessed the pairing in this fic before I told everyone!  
  
And to MarsMoonStar~thanks, and thanks soooo much for listening to me with my problems on reviews and what u did really helped me! I've dedicated this whole *short* eheh...chapter to u....for what you helped me w/!  
  
MarsMoonStar, Pudmuffin, LizBethy, Paru-chan, Dark Cosmos, Kage-Shadow-of- Darkness, ~Person, Rheia, Authoress*Crest, Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos, Blind Seer, De-chan, Caretica, matchmaker4peeps, kitten, a small child, Water Angel, Asellus Night, Z.Z Zarah, FallenPheonix721, sailorgirl686, Dragon Girl, Crossover-to-my-World, young 1, niner, music*girl, Sailor Millenia, ladyselene112, Sosamii, funkechicka, Alestomeria, chocolate, Dark Angel, starfury3000, Queen Hotaru, LiLDaRkAnGeL*, amies, Sammie, Silver Moon Goddess, ChibiChaos, Celestial Artemis Pendragon, Brianna  
  
~*~*~*~*~ PREVIEWS! ~*~*~*~*~  
  
wow, I can really feel loved sometimes! ^^ hehe anyways, i've started the next chapter, and I have started another story, apart from the original ones i've started. And heres a preview, tell me if you want it up on ff.net later! It's a Sailor Moon/Rurouni Kenshin! It was a cool idea that hit me one day during school! Sailor Moon is basically AU, but Rurouni Kenshin isnt! This section is in Usagi's POV  
  
~~~^~~~ SM/RK *no title as of yet* When we reached the restaurant, I thanked him, and he invited me back to the dojo whenever I pleased. I smiled, but doubted I would ever get the chance to go back, unless I could get the help from Hitokiri Battousai. So I told him that I would try to later.  
  
I entered the dark alley and noticed a figure standing, waiting for someone. Waiting for me. As promised I set my sword at me feet. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I've gotten word that the Battousai will be entering a tournament not too long from now. What I want you to do is enter it, win me the prize money, and kill Himura! When it is all over, I shall release your friend."  
  
My eyes widened, do I have enough power to kill the legendary manslayer? But if I don't, Hotaru... I slowly nodded my head, "I accept."  
  
A smirk grew on the man's face, "Excellent." He put his hands in his pocket, drew out a piece of paper, and chucked it towards me. "There are five people to a team, choose wisely as the battles go weakest to strongest. Have them sign their names on the paper with the strongest, being you, on the top.  
  
"The tournament is in three days, and I expect this there within two, "I started to pick up my sword but he spoke again, "Remember, I have spies everywhere in the city, if you even go close to the Battousai's, I will have Hotaru killed. Sayanara!" he waved and disappeared in the shadows.  
  
~~~^~~~ end SM/RK  
  
im not sure about that one, but if you want it just put it in the review...  
  
Heres a preview for chapter 4 in Immortal Emotions (Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing) in Usagi's preview  
  
~~~^~~~ Immortal Emotions  
  
"What the hell!?" I said in confusion.  
  
I looked over to the three gundam pilots next to me. The Arabian seemed to be very exasperated. It seemed as if he didn't want this to happen. Well, what would you expect from the kind hearted pilot?  
  
Trowa's emerald eyes, well the one that was seen, gleamed with a mysterious kind of anxiety. His hand slightly twitching at his side, as if he was ready to fight.  
  
Now, Heero, he was as easy to read as a German book, and hell, I don't even know a word of german! All I know is that his Prussian orbs were devoid of all emotions.  
  
The three nodded simultaneously, and started to sprint down the hallway, leaving me to find my way to class. I blinked, now, for a reason to follow them. I sighed, annoyed, it seemed like the only way.  
  
I put on a confused look and chased after them, screaming, "HEY! WAIT! YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
ok that's enough previews for now, you'll just have to wait for the next chapters for anything more! If ur nice to me, with sending me emails, or instant messaging me, u may even get more previews  
  
and you all better review, for each review I get, the minimum of the chapter goes up by 200 words, so if only 2 people review for this chapter, the minimum for it will be 400 words! So you better review, and get ur friends to if ur desperate for a long one!  
  
Jaa! Email - babyserenity_chan@yahoo.com  
  
AIM - lilwanksta736 or bmoorsprinter36  
  
Yahoo - mleberger or babyserenity_chan  
  
MSN - bmoorsprinter36@hotmail.com  
  
~ BabySerenity ^^ 


End file.
